I, Lost Child
by Lady Adama
Summary: What if there was someone out there that connect them Adama and Roslin? There are things lurking in the darkness of space wiating to be released. Is there away to stop it before it is far too late? Secret kept by Adar come one to play a bit.
1. My Story

**I, Lost Child**

**Chapter One: My Story**

"Before the peace treaty between the Cylons and the Twelve Colonies, scientists worked on creating a new type of human warrior. Using the ancient alchemy of the gods and combining it with science. They where finally able to encompass human life with godly powers. Certain government and military officials were chosen for this project. Their DNA was combined with the chemical known as RED EYE. The final product…people like me. Reiogin. (Ri-o-gein)"

"Our expertise was not needed for long. The treaty came in after our first mission. The scientists who had worked so hard in this secret project returned to their families. As for us…History does not remember us. We were left to fend for ourselves. And just as many thought, some of us did not make it. But those who survived found a way to integrate themselves to civilization."

"I. Well, the man in charge of the ship I was send to did not allow my return to Caprica. You might cal it destiny but that man's DNA was used to create me."


	2. The Young Stranger

**I, Lost Child**

**Chapter Two: The Young Stranger**

Billy waited as the shuttle arriving in Colonial One stopped. The door opened and he moved forward to greet Admiral Adama. "Noon, Admiral."

"Hello, Billy," Adama replied exiting the shuttle and turning back.

Standing from the side seat a young woman about the age of 18 was helped down by the Admiral. Billy was impressed by her big greenish-blue eyes, her black long wavy hair with red streaks that glowed in the light. She wasn't that skinny but there was something about her that made Billy's legs shake. She wore black jeans, with a black shirt, with black converse. A necklace and bracelet made of small handcuffs. She wore no make-up.

"At least say 'Hi' before staring at me," the young woman spoke with no emotion at Billy.

"I-uhm-I…" Billy stammered.

"I don't need this, Adama."

Adama nodded. He'll have to have a word with Billy later on.

"I don't like people staring at me as is I was some kind of freak," she spoke telepathically to Adama.

"You can't kill the poor guy. He doesn't know you," Adam replied.

"He thinks me strange-"

"Don't be reading his mind!"

"I can't help it. He's thinking quite loudly!!!"

"OUCH!""Sorry."

Billy got the feeling Adam and he strange girl where talking about him, but that was impossible. There were no telepathic people left since the days of the gods. Finally reaching the president's office Billy sigh it.

Oh man he's such a chicken!

"Madam President, Admiral Adama is here."

Laura looked up, "Let him in."

"Sir."

"Wait here with Billy."

"I guess," the girl replied.

As Adama entered Laura's office, Billy smiled at the girl. She just rolled her eyes, leaned back, and slowly sank to the floor to seat.

"Do you need a chair?"

No answer."Starlight."

"Hmm, what?"

"Stop trying to figure out what my name is. I don't look like a Susan, or a Sarah, or Elizabeth. My name is Starlight."

"Where is she?" Laura asked.

Bill grinned, "Making some friends."

Laura just stared at him.

"Listen Laura, I've seen this girl kick men's ass eight times bigger than her in less thank a second. Now we both know that there is a Cylon aboard Colonial One. Baltar has not been able to identify it and I doubt he will. You need protection and she is the only one that can do the job."

"You trust her that much?"

"Yes. With my life and yours."

"Well, bring-"

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND!!!"

Adama stood faster than Laura had ever seen. Rushing behind him, Laura was met by a fascinating sight. Billy and Adam trying to calm a young woman-who was shouting at Sarah McCarthy.

"What is going on here!?" Laura demanded.

Finally calming down Starlight turned to Laura, "You should be very careful with whom you become friends Madam President."

Adama looked down at her, "Starlight…"

"She knows who the Cylon is. She's in love with him."

"McCarthy?" Laura spoke.

She did not answer.

"Billy, call security and have them take Mss. McCarthy to a secured area," Laura said turning to Adama and his friend. "I guess you're the one the Admiral was telling me about." Why do I feel like I've seen her before? what makes feel like she needs me?

Starlight said nothing. She gazed at the woman being taken away, "Don't count on it! Cylons might be able to act as if hey had feelings, but they do not care at all for any one-not even you."

Adama smiled.Starlight looked at Laura, "I don't need anyone but my father."

TBC


	3. The Kepper of the pure Heart

**I, Lost Child**

**Chapter Three: Heeper of the Pure Heart**

_No. No. Not this again! I don't want to be here. It is so dark and cold, like death. I can't see nor hear a thing. I feel lost and alone. Why am I here? Is it all that I am to expect of death? No I' not dead yet!_

"There is little time left."

What? "Who is there!?" Blasted all, I can't see shit in this place!

"She is soon to awaken. With her will come a great darkness which will demolish all life," the voice said.

"I don't understand!"

"There is little time left. Seek the keeper of the pure heart."

Her surrounding changed. She was now floating above the fleet! As always, Colonial One was besides the Galactica. Cloud 9 to the left of the Astral Star, and so on, and so forth. Everything looked peaceful. No Cylon attacks for the past two weeks.

"All hope will be lost if the keeper of the pure heart is not found."

Suddenly from behind her a blue-jaded sphere headed directly towards the Esmeralda. Laura was pulled into it. Entering the hull of the ship, the blue sphere transformed itself into the shape of a woman dressed in a black satin dress. Her raven hair reached the floor and as she turned, evil was present within her red enormous eyes.

One by one Laura was witness as to how the woman stole the souls of every human in the fleet. The evil laugher made her tremble inside.

The woman turned to Laura, hatred burning in her eyes, "YOU!"

Laura gasped.

"Find the keeper of the pure heart!" the voice said before Laura woke with a scream.  
  
"Nightmares, Madam President?"

"Starlight, what-"

"Am I doing here?"

Laura nodded.

"I was happily asleep when someone couldn't stop talking quite loudly in her sleep. Not that I like to make fun of people, but what was it about the 'Keeper of the pure heart'?"

"Nothing. Could you get me a glass of water?"

Starlight turned and moved to Laura's desk. She began to fill the glass with water when the pain hit her again. Dropping the glass she griped her chest. No not again! Not here.

Laura was unsettled by what she saw and moved next to Starlight. She was shaking and breathing fast. "Starlight, what's wrong!?"

Between gasps of breath Starlight spoke, "Call Dr. Cottled." She fell to the floor.

"Billy!!!" laura exclaimed as she gathered Starlight's head on her lap.

* * *

Laura Roslin waited besides a distressed looking Adama. He moved from side to side, outside the curtain were Cottled examined Starlight. Laura hadn't seen him like this before. Not even when she herself was in sickbay. He seemed fearful of losing this young girl.

From the main entrance Laura turned to see Lee Adama. Before Lee could as much as speak to his father, Laura motioned him to a far side. "This is going to make me sound meddlesome, but may I ask you some questions?"

Lee nodded.

"Who are Starlight's parents?"

"She has none…None that can call her theirs except for my father."

"What do you mean father?" _Don't tell me Bill had a child with another woman!!?!  
_  
"Starlight is my half sister."

"What?" Laura whispered.

"Madam President, I can't tell you the whole story. Ask my father he knows it better than me. Now, if you will excuse me, Dr. Cottled is coming out and I wish to know how my sister is."

Laura nodded and followed behind Lee.

Lee stood next to his father.

"How is she!?" Adam demanded more than asked.

Cottled shook his head, "She's a though girl, Bill. But Bill, her heart is weaker than I thought. Another attack like this one and she won't take it. I told you her kind cannot live without the Red Eye in their system."

"How long?"

"A week, maybe a month, no more than that time. Bill, be prepare for the worst."

Laura listened. She'd heard about the Red Eye during her first year as the Head of Education. She'd thought it mere legends told by young workers. Could all she'd heard be true?

"She needs rest, Bill."

"No I don't!" Starlight exclaimed.

Behind Cottled, a pale looking Starlight leaned heavily against the side door.  
"Hey there meat ball head!" Lee said moving to help her. "Gave us quite a scare you did."

"How are you feeling?" Laura finally managed to ask. People seemed to have forgotten about her.

_She's here?_ "Like I was hit by a bus full of screaming five year olds.

Laura giggled, "That's not good."

"Anyways…I don't need to rest, father. That'll make me feel like an old woman in a retiring home."

"You as an old woman…Hmm an interesting sight!" Kara Thrace said from the entrance.

"This is all I needed!" Starlight whispered.

"I love you two, Starlight-like a kick in the ass!"

"Kara!" Adama warned.

"Sorry, boss."

Starlight sticked out her tongue at Kara before she was embraced tightly by Adama's arms. "What-"

"Oh my dear Starlight, please forgive me!" Adama whispered.

Starlight was not used to people hugging her-not even when it came to Adama or Lee. It made her feel weak, needed, and unable to protect herself. It made her feel human. Her dark brown eyes moved like those of a frighten new born kitten up and down the room, until she encounter Laura's eyes. "Stop it Adama, your girlfriend is watching!"

Adama stared at her.

"Don't think I didn't see that Kiss you gave her last week! I even have a picture. You two looked so cute."

Laura's face got red like a tomato.

Lee couldn't hide his laugher.

Kara giggled.

Cottled smoked.

Adama chuckled.

"I don't want to rest. I want to keep the president safe and find the Cylon; and then go around the ship until my time comes." Starlight looked up at Adama and Lee, "I'm not afraid of dying. I was never meant to be born. In away I welcome death with open arms. My life has no meaning; those who know of our kind rather see us dead."

William Adama could find no words to alleviate the pain inside his daughter. His only hope was that just as the gods had given Laura a second chance, they would also give one to his Starlight.

"So far so good, Billy," Starlight said.

Billy and Starlight had-by some miracle-become good friends. Laura raised her eyes and gazed at Billy, who had challenged Starlight to a game of checkers. By his face she could tell he was losing badly. I told him not to risk it. "Who's wining?"

"Who do you think?" Billy replied.

"Is not my fault you think too loud!"

"What do you mean?"

"There are three types of people…"

Laura put her pen down and listened. This might get interesting.

"One: The Blank  
People whom are always day dreaming and have nothing inside their heads. Mainly kids in kinder and future brides to be. AND KARA THRACE!  
Two: The Calm  
People who's mind is peaceful and their thoughts are hard-extremely hard- to read. Mainly a new born child, the dead, and the president.  
Three: The Screamers  
People who can't seem to keep their thoughts closed. They think to much. Their heads are easy to read-even if you're not trying. Mainly hysterical people, reporters, people who get a job for the first time, and Billy Kyekea."

So I'm a Calm? Laura thought.

_"The time is running out find the Keeper of the pure heart!"_

Starlight stood fast, "Who SAID THAT!?" 

TBC


	4. The Enemy Within Us

**I, Lost Child**

**Chapter Four: Enemy Within Us**

My arms are filled to the fullest holding  
Many small memories come  
My wings are dormant  
I sleep within her heart

_What is she doing with that jerk?! I thought I told that guy to keep away from her! I don't like one ounce of him. He gets her into more trouble than she can get herself into. And right now she doesn't need to be in any type of trouble. Perhaps, if I throw him in the brig…_

Laura raised her eyes up to Bill. His gaze was not on her but on Starlight and a young man about nineteen. They are laughing and talking. Turning to her right Laura also sees Lee looking at them. Their eyes say it all…They definitely don't like that guy at all. She giggled, just like fathers and big brothers to not like the guys their little girl is…DATING!

Starlight listened carefully to Yole. He was nice to talk to and a pain when it came to fighting. He has blue golden eyes, pale completion, long blond hair, and a lot of charm.

_"She's dating already?!" Starlight heard Laura's voice._

"I hope that jerk doesn't try something, cuz I'll break his neck!" Lee warned

"I need to have a word with Starlight," Adama thought.  
  
_"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST KEEP QUIET!!!??!!"  
_  
Everyone turned when Adama, Roslin, and Lee jumped from their seats.

Seeing the anger on Starlight's eyes Yole grinned, "Something the matter?"

"Huh, what? Oh no, no, no, no" Starlight replied shaking her head.

"Good, because I had the feeling I did something wrong."

_If you only knew the way some people look at you._ "No, nothing wrong."

He nodded, "Aren't you hungry? You haven't touched you ice scream."

She lowered her yes to her hands, "Listen Yole, I…" _Man, when it comes to Yole I suck with words._ "It's not that I don't like your company and all, but…The truth is, I haven't much time. I know now that not only am I to find the Cylon aboard Colonial One but I am to help find someone."

"Ahh, and that someone is very special to you. Oh Gods of Kobol I have lost her!"

"Keep it down!"

"Sorry. You where saying."

"In a way that person is special, but not the way you think. Who ever she or he is I have to find them before I leave."

"You are going somewhere?"

_If you only knew._ "Maybe I'll tell you later." She stood, "and if you'll excuse me I think my father wants to have a talk."

Yole watched her leave. _I am still amazed that there are humans with her type of heart. Pure and loving-it just all seems far too easy somehow. But she knows! That makes it sad in away. I cannot allow her to get to the Keeper before Mistress Nine does. Sorry Star, it was nice knowing you but duty is as it calls._ He threw her a kiss.

* * *

_"The Keeper of the Pure Heart has to be found. It not the darkness kept trapped will unleash destruction!"_

That voice again. Where is it coming from? She turned to Laura. She nodded. She heard it as well. "We are running out of time, Madam President. I don't know why but I can sense something opening."

"I know. The arrow has been behaving odd. Do you think it can sense whatever is coming?"

"Yes."

_"I've searched for the Sleeper of the Moon. I've tried so hard to find away into her heart, yet she will not open her eyes and her heart to me. Oh guardian of all living things, will you not allow thine eyes to open and gaze at me?"  
_  
"Did you say that?" Bill asked at Starlight as she sat.

"No. I thought it was you reciting poetry at you girlfriend."  
The exchanged between Roslin and Adama made her grin."By the way, I could make you each a copy of the kiss between you both-if you want one?"

TBC


	5. A Secret

**Hello there and sorry I took so long in writting a new chapter. I just got a really bad review and it hurt but hey, it helps!!! So what if my character is kind of Mary Sue like? There's a reason for it. You don't like the name? Deal with it! As I'd said before you are all welcome to review. 

* * *

**

**I, Lost Child**

**Chapter Five: A Secret**

* * *

"AAHHH!!!" Laura Roslin's voice resounded throughout her room. Sitting up in her bed she was met with a glass or water held by Starlight. "Than…Thank you."

"No problema! Another dream?"

Laura nodded.

"You know, I was watching what was happening in your dream. The woman you see looked familiar."

"In what way?"

"In the way that I went thru my books and found this one," Starlight handed Laura an antique golden book.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Believe it or not, William Adama gave it to me two years ago. I read it and reread it but I never got why he gave it to me."

Laura opened the cover and read the first page, "The Night of the Sun and the Moon, A Tale of Love and Sorrow."

Starlight sat on the floor, "I like how you read. You sound all motherly like."

"Thanks, I think."

"Hey keep on reading."

"I thought you said you'd read it."

"Well yeah. But like I said d I like the way you read."

"Uh-hu."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Oh! May I?"

Laura laughed, "Sure!"

"Teachers," Starlight said pouting. "I know I act like the whole universe could die for all I care, but the reason is…I have too."  
Laura placed the book in her lap.

"As Reyogins, we were taught one thong. Trust No One. Not Even Your Own. That changed when Adama revealed to me he was my father. I called him a liar and a traitor to his people."

"I was sixteen when Zack died and Adama took me Caprica…"

"You where in Zack's burial"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Wh-"

"Because I don't and will never belong to the Adama family! I did not belong in Zack's burial. So I did what I thought best and ran away from Adama as soon as the shuttle landed."

Laura couldn't stop the tears. She felt connected to her. She did not now why but she did. She wanted to reach out and embrace Starlight like a little kid when in pain. Is not that Starlight was not old enough it was that she was a child who never truly got to experience a good childhood.

"I didn't stop running until it was night and all I could see was the beach. People passed by me like in a slow motion movie…"

"Star…"

"Cain was there."

"What!?"

"She as behind me and she knew what I am…"

_"Reoyans are not allowed to be around humas," Helena Cain spoke coldly._

A young Starlight turned to be met by the owner of the voice. "I don't know what you mean."

Cain grinned, "Sure you do Reyogin 570202, Codename: Starlight. Named after the last constellation Zeus created for Hera. Seiyuk!"

At her last words Starlight fell to her kness.

"Why did you kneel for her!?" Laura shouted. "Answer!" she commanded when Starlight did not speak.

"She ordered me too."

"Cain never said-"

"Seiyuk-KNEEL, Mane-Attack, Kunta-Don't speak, Waeike Numtantu Suta-Meltik..."

"What do the last words mean?"

_"President Adar had ordered that if any Reyoins are found they most be destroyed at once."_

"I will not go down without a fight!"

"Kunta!" Cain rounded Starlight like a great hunter who has finally caught its prey. "I won't kill you for two main reasons. One: Your avilities may come in handy later on. And Two:..." Helena Cain spoke closely into Starlight's ear, "Listen to me well for next time we meet you will obey. Waeike Numtantu Suta-Meltik..."  
  
Starlight snapped back to Laura, "You will obey for I am your mother!"

Shock did not begin to explain what Laura felt in that instance. Horror, fear, and sadness. Admiral Helena Cain was this girl's mother! No, no, that could not be so! Starlight did not resemble one inch of that selfish woman. "She had to be lying! Have you told Adama about this? Have you any probe?"

"I've never spoken to anyone about what happened, nor do I have any proble."

"Then I'll have Cottled or Blatar run some DNA test that will probe Cain was not your mother!"

"And what if she wasn't? What if the woman who is my mother is alive and wants nothing to do with me? Why do you care!?"

"Indeed why do you care Madam President?" the male voice of a man said from the entrance.

Both turned to see a man with long bat like wing and demonic aura around him looking strait at them A devilish smile spread into his lips revealing fangs.

"Who are you!" laura demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." the man took a bow. "I am Lord Shinta. General of Nehelenia's army."

"Who the hell is Nehelenia!?" Starlight exclaimed stepping infront of Laura. _I have to keep Roslin safe.  
_  
"The true Queen of the Night!"

"What?" Laura whispered.

"The thing is, both of you have been medleling in affairs that are none of your business. Nehelenia does not like that. And I am here to get rid of the trash."

Shinta began to take small steps towards the two women. His eyes never leaving their hold on them. Laura gasped and the man took a small dagger from his belt and pointed towards Starlight, then Laura.

"Who shall go first?"

_Damn it! I have to get laura to Galactica. But this guy means business. I gave my promise to Adama I would not use muchof my powers but...  
_  
Shinta released the dagger.

It headed right to Laura.

_There's no turning back!_ "Emerald Cosmo!"

A blinding green light encompassed Laura and Starlight. The dagger fell to the floor. Laura stayed mesmeraiced at what she saw.

Shinta growled, "WENCH! HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY!?"

"Simple enogh! Roslin is under my protection and I hate cocky guys."

"You'll pay!"

"Bring it ON!"

_I sense the heart of the chosen one. I most have her heart!!! I most awaken and absorb the purity of her soul. I…I have so little time…SHINTA BRING ME A PURE HEART!!!!!  
_  
Laura could do nothing but stare at the scene before her. The man called Shinta and Starlight stared at one another with hatred fuming from their bones. Laura had tried to make a move for the phone and call Bill but the man had predicted her move and ripped it out of the wall.

She stood between her desk, Starlight in front, and her breathing was fast. Laura had to admit she was afraid like she'd never been before. Her thoughts went back to what Shinta had said earlier as he had ripped the only way to reach Bill.

"You think me stupid enough to not have thought of your Adama!? Well guess what? Not only did I rip your phone, but I also made everyone aboard Colonial One fall into a deep slumber-except for the two of you nosy bitches!!!'"

Not even Billy would be able to help them both!!

_SHINTA BRING ME A PURE HEART!!!!_ A female voice resounded throughout the room.

"NEHELENIA!!" Shinta exclaimed.

_That voice… is familiar to me for some reason._ Starlight thought. _I know it from somewhere, yet it is so far I can't remember.Never mind that! If what this guy said a few minutes ago and the whole crewed asleep…WHY IN THE WORLD HASN'T ADAMA NOTICED?  
_  
Shinta paid no attention to either Laura or Starlight. His mind was now focused on how to get what Nehelenia had commanded. She wanted a pure heart! And now? Where in the world would he find one?He knew the children had not been tainted by the war going on, that their little minds and souls were pure-but where they pure enough for someone like Nehelenia?

"Starlight," Laura whispered.

Starlight nodded. She saw what Laura saw. A way out! Placing a hand behind her back she motioned to Laura to move in back of her. Laura did as told and as slow as she could stood right in back of Starlight.

Shinta turned his back.

Starlight began to side move towards the door.

Laura kept in pace with her. She prayed the gods everything would work and they could reach the Galactica.

"Just a few more steps, Madam President," Starlight whispered as they passed Shinta.

"The children will have to do!" Shinta exclaimed. "They will have to satisfy Nehelenia's hunger for now."

As Laura reached the door and the other room she noticed Starlight had not followed through. She turned and saw her standing behind Shinta. Her bluish-green eyes filled with horror as the man slightly turned toward her.

"Move Starlight!" her plea was more a whisper than a command.

As if snapped from a trance Starlight jumped and ran to Laura. She grasped her arm and began a run to the hanger deck of Colonial One. She knew Laura was not used to running…a grin crossed her face. _I hope she's not the get-dizzy-and puke type.  
_  
Without warning Laura felt Starlight wrapping her arm around her waist and jumping up and down the walls. They moved so fast all she could see where mere blurs of things and people. Ahead of the Laura was finally able to see the hanger deck and sighed as Starlight placed her down.

"Thank you."

So my guess was right! "Sorry to have had you up on the walls like a kangaroo but I thought you wanted to be out of there fast."

Her only response a snore from Billy.

"Well, at least he's nice and comfy," Starlight said from behind her. "We better move and head to Galactica. I don't thin k Adama is going to like this."

"So you have no idea where he came from?" Lee asked as Adama handed Laura a glass of water.

"No…" Starlight began. "But I bet this book will give us all the answers we need." She handed the book to Lee.

"The Night of the Sun and the Moon, A Tale of Love and Sorrow? I don't get it. How is a book supposed to help us out?"

"It is the tale of a young woman who became a priestess for the gods of Kobol," Adama began. "In exchange the lives of the people she loved would be spared from the grasps of the dark priestess."

"Oh I've heard about it!" Starbuck said. "The priestess sacrificed her life encasing the other priestess in a prison away from the light. With her four generals slept until time came for her to awaken a reclaim what was hers, right?"

"Correct! The thing is…if that chick is going to wake soon. It is up to us to find the Keeper of the Pure Heart."

"And who might that be?" Tigh asked.

"That's the problem Cornel…" Laura placed her glass down, "so far Starlight and I have not been able to figure it out. We have the feeling that whom ever she is we might find her here aboard Galactica."

"How will we know is her?"

"Ohm, nice question. We won't know until she shows up."

"Well that gives me a lot of hope!"

"Stop being so fraking sarcastic, Kara!" Starlight yelled. "I sense something ahead of us, opening. Someone is waking and it is not the person we have been looking for. When her eyes fully open we are in big ass trouble."

"This man-the one you say was aboard Colonial One-do you think he is still there?" Adama asked starring at Starlight.

"No dough about it. He is…" Starlight took a deep breath, "He is planning to use the children's souls to feed Nehelenia for a while…

"What!?" Laura exclaimed standing up. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"He isn't sure-and I bet he won't do it."

"How come?"

"He is afraid that if Nehelenia does not like his gift she will kill him." Starlight replied heading out the room.

Everyone else stared at each other confussed.

"CAIN HAD NO RIGHT TO HURT HER LIKE THAT!" Adama paced up and down his office trying to adsorb all that Laura had old him happened between Cain and Starlight. If only she-Starlight-had told him sooner…

"Bill, I know how you feel, but she was afraid of Cain, and in a way she still is."

"I knew something had gone wrong when she'd returned to Galactica that day."

"What you mean?"

Bill sat next to her and looked her in the eyes, "She said she had a headache and went to sleep. But I could see it in her eyes. The spark of joy she has whenever she saw me it…it wasn't there anymore and still isn't. The next few days she became more and more distant and sadder."

Laura took his hand, "I'm sure Cain was lying. She had to be trying to hurt her, Bill."

He smiled, "Yes, she was lying. Cain isn't and never was Star's mother."

"There you see! Go tell her."

Adama lowered his head, "I can't."

Laura stared at him, "Why not?"

"Because I have to tell her mother first."

"Here mother's alive?" Laura asked surprised.

Bill nodded.

"Is she here?"

Another nod.

"Where?"

"Right here in Galactica."

She was afraid to ask. Afraid to know who'd be taking her place besides Bill. But she needed to know. Did she want to know? "Who…who…Who is she?"

Adama took her hands and held them tightly. His eyes shimmered with tears as he spoke, "Laura…Her mother is…Her mother is you, Laura. You're her mother."

The words spoke by him made a slow gasp escape her lips. Had she just heard him right? Did he just say what she thought he said? Shaking all those questions from her mind Laura knew it to be true. She could not deny it nor explain it. Ever since meeting Starlight, this maternal feeling had taken over her.

Bill silently waited for her response. Would she hate him for keeping this from her? Will she say he was lying-making this up? What would happen between them? Will I lose her?

Tears made their way down Laura's beautiful face as she leaned over and kissed Bill. "She's my daughter. Bill, we have a daughter."

"Yes," Bill whispered back. "We do."

TBC


	6. DNAngels Pat One of Three

**

As promised here's the next chapter. Review!!

* * *

**

**I, Lost Child**

**Chapter Six: D.N.Angels**

* * *

Laura silently watched as Bill removed four books from the bookshelf behind his desk. He did this because after their long talk about the incoming future and Starlight, Laura had wanted to know how the young woman had been created. 

_"It was during Adar's first term as president," Bill has said as he handed her a glass of water. "He feared the Cylons would return and wanted to protect his ass in case they did." He sat down and did not look at her; instead he fixed his gaze on the bookshelf. "The scientists in charge of the project called it D.N.Angel." _

_"D.N.Angel?" Laura asked. _

_"A human hybrid created with the mixture of three different D.N.A's to fashion powerful guardians. Two human one sample of the last known Reyogin to have been buried in Caprica. Combing the D.N.A. At least twelve children where created." _

So now here they were, Laura watching as a long thought forgotten file was pulled from the back of the shelf and handed to her trembling hands. "This—" 

"This is what Star gave me the first time we met when she was assigned to me. She did not know what it was because once she had tried to escape and was recaptured her memory was erased." 

Laura stared at the brown file in her hands, "Do you know how it happened?" 

"Yes…"

* * *

Caprica City  
Nineteen years ago  
Military base near the Olympian Mountains

"You said all of them would survive the transition!" a very pissed President Adar shouted at the four scientists across form him.

"Sir, please, we need more time-" the first scientists with blue eyes tried top explain. "The D.N.A. from some of the Moon Rabbits is still not at its fullest…"

"Does it look like I care!?...How many of them are left?"

"Ahh…eight"

"EIGHT!?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

The second scientists to the left answered, "Sella, Rukawa, Hakkai, Sanzo, Goyjo, Nana, Amy, Lita, and the youngest-"

"Starlight," Adar finished the sentence sitting on his chair; a big grin on his face.

"Yes, Sir."

"Call her in."

"Who?"

"The youngest, Starlight!"

"Ah, yes, Sir!!" all four shouted.

"Who do you think is in that room, Nana" the pretty blonde asked.

"Don't know and don't care, Lita!"

"I bet is that jackass of Adar," the raven haired teen sitting on the tree spoke.

"You really think so, Sella?"

"Frak yeah!"

"I agree with him," the red head said as he pulled a small girl into his lap, "There now, Star all better?"

"Yes," the brown haired girl whispered.

"How's your leg, Star?" Lita asked.

"Better."

"Good."

"Fraking assholes didn't have to push her so hard she's just a kid," Sella shouted.

"I'm okay brother," again Star whispered.

"No, you're not okay! Those idiots think were are their pets and can do with us as they please. We've already lost ten of our brothers and sister how many are we to lose, before there is none of us left?"

"I just want to find my mommy and daddy," Star whispered looking up at all of them. "I just want to find them and be with them."

"Fool! Even if you did find them they would reject you like a piece of rotten meat!" Sanzo shouted. "We are nothing to any normal human we don't even exist in the outside world."

"I've thought the same, perhaps we should all just run away," Sella said.

"But –"

"Starlight!!!" a dark haired woman shouted.

"Ohh Ohhh." 

"Here comes, The Miss!" Seiya exclaimed.

TBC


End file.
